The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe plant, botanically known as (Astilbe chinensis x Astilbe japonica) X Astilbe x arendsii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Vision Vulcano’.
The new Astilbe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Noorden, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new uniform and strong Astilbe plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Astilbe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2005 in Noorden, The Netherlands, of an unnamed proprietary selection of Astilbe chinensis x Astilbe japonica, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Astilbe x arendsii ‘Weisse Gloria’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Astilbe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Noorden, The Netherlands in June, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Astilbe plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Noorden, The Netherlands since June, 2012, has shown that the unique features of this new Astilbe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.